My friends the ghosts
by Treeni
Summary: Okay heres a normal girl, who has a normal ninja life, with a not so normal obility. OCX? I havent decided yet Plz read it's better than it sounds. Rated T for language. O
1. Chapter 1

Ok first off the disclaimer!

My OC (Hoshi): emorocks91 (Kat) Owns nothing but me! I repeat! NOTHING BUT ME MY INSAINITY AND WHAT IT DOSE TO THE NARUTO WORLD! Sorry a bit hyper off of the imaginary sugar Kat gave me.

Kat: Yeah if I did I would be living in a beach house some where in Kawaii (small island near Hawaii) OH! And I have to thank Tsuki of the Roselight for the inspiration of it from Medium and letting me use it! - THANKS TSUKI! Ok how 'bout we start off with her appearance! Since I don't feel like explaining what she looks like I'll give you the urls!

12 year old her- i471.\(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/rr73/babygurl2795/An_anime_stare_by_thtfgfvcbvc(DOT)jpg

Little her-i405(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/pp133/arturia14/purple(DOT)jpg

OK! Now that that's taken care of you will probably want to know her background. Otherwise you'll be utterly confused when you read this and I'll stare at you and laugh. Hoshi was just put at the Haruno door step when she was four not remembering anything but a lady that had purple hair cut up all over and covered with bruises was crying that brought her too the door step, gave her a hug and kiss promising one day she'd be back for her then rang the door bell left her there.

Pic of the lady- media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/ninja%20purple%20%20hair/kagome_inu_kikyo/b87c588d(dot)jpg?o=4 (sorry its the only way to submit the url just copy it and replace the (dots) with actual periods

The Haruno family took her in, giving her a mom a dad and a sister. Her and Sakura were not only sisters but best friends. But now three years later, she hangs out with Ino all the time instead, and that is where our story begins.

Hoshi's P.O.V

'It was OUR day to hang out! Then SHE had to come and take it away!' I thought sadly and a little mad at Ino for taking away my sister. I got so upset that I started running. Not knowing where I was going, but I didn't care I just kept going. Some how I ended up at the training grounds where the K.I.A. stone was. I just let my self drop in to the soft grass and cry my self in to sleep, depressed and exhausted from today's events. After what felt like just minutes, but was really hours I finally woke up, feeling at least ten times better. After the blurriness of sleep started to fade from my eyes I noticed there was a boy standing over me giving me a look of pity. He had black spiky hair really nice brown eyes pale skin, but what I found strange was he had orange goggles. Why would someone with such nice eyes need goggles? He backed away when he saw my eyes were open. I sat up rubbing my eyes still not feeling completely awake yet.

"Um who are you?" I asked looking straight at the boy.

He looked to his right then left, but apparently saw nothing because he looked back at me almost confused. He then pointed to him self and mouthed 'me?' with a look of confusion.

I just nodded. Geeze was this guy an idiot or what? Seriously! He was the only one here, who did he think I was talking to? The jolly green giant? Sheesh!

The confusion in his eyes sky-rocketed and he looked confused on the situation and what to do.

"You can see me?" He asked in astonishment.

"Uh yeah! I'm talking to you aren't I?" I said slightly annoyed. It's amazing that I haven't gone on some rampage yet! First my sister gets stolen away from me by some blond prep with an annoying voice and now some retard was watching me in my sleep and thinks they've become the freaken invisible man. Now something tells me he's not going to leave me alone to wallow in misery and self pity. God seems to hate me. Maybe I should convert to jashinism. That'll rile people up, but I'm not really one for self inflicted physical pain soooo that's outta the question. Oh well. Just one more thing for me to be upset about.

He blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Uh yeah I guess but,…"

"But what?" I asked getting more annoyed by the minute.

"You see your not actually supposed to be able to see me, cause your alive and I'm…….I'm dead." He almost whispered.

I stared a him in a moment of silence. Then I just kinda broke down I laughter. I mean seriously! He MUST be joking but after about a minute I realized I'm the only one laughing. Why am I the only one laughing?! He's the one who made the joke he should be laughing too right? So why isn't he laughing?! Crap.

"I'm not joking" he said calmly.

"But….but…. but …..but" and there I went! Out like a light. How many times am I gonna be in an unconscious state on this grass? Really!

I woke up a while latter blurry eyed. At least I presumed it to be a while. It didn't feel like very long when your unconscious, but what ever. I have to focus! My eye sight is still blurry and all I see is a mix of white black orange and yellow. Not the most fun to see colors when you wake up. It was all too damn bright! Damn it! It should just go away and let e slip back in to unconsciousness! I was happy there! No worries just plain peacefulness. Which I have a feeling I'm not going to get a lot of anymore. When the blurriness finally fades I see the boy from before who If I got his name at all I'm still too tired to care. But not only him! Oh no! now there is this man/guy/person wearing wayyyyyyy too much white for my tastes. Uck! It's too light. He also had insanely bright yellow hair and really pretty blue eyes. Geeze! Again with the eyes why dose everyone have nice eyes but me? Seriously! My eyes suck! Dark green? They look like a plant! I much rather have this dudes aqua blue eyes or my sisters emerald green eyes. Tch. Not fair! Oh wait. I'm ranting again aren't I? Oh well back to the story! They just stood over me watching my every move, like I'm some kind of foreign specimen that they've never seen before. Geeze! What am I? ET? Hehe E...T… phone… home! LOL my and my personal corny jokes.

"What never seen a girl sleepin' in the grass before?" I asked rudely with a scowl.

"Not one that can talk to the dead" Said the man with the overly bright blond hair and white trenchish coatish thing. Blech damn the thing still too much white. I much prefer black. Its not blinding and darkness is often misunderstood. Not bad.

"And why exactly am I actually supposed to believe that your actually dead and not two completely insane people?" I asked tired of this stupid game or prank they're pulling. Stupid older people! Think they can make me believe what ever they want just cause I'm younger then them. Well guess what? I'm not completely air headed as you might think!

"'Cause I'm the fourth Hokage" He said completely calm. Ok I didn't expect that. Now that I thought about it, he did look like the pictures I saw. So either this was the real deal or they're REALLY crazy. Ok I have to test this somehow….

"I still need some kind of proof. Do something ghostyey." I said.

"Ghostyey?" Asked the guy with black hair, that I STILL don't have the name of. Great now I'm being mocked. Stupid ghosts. GREAT NOW IM ACTUALLY BELIVEING THEM! Curse them.

"You want proof? Fine then." Said 'The fourth Hokage' He then led us to the town and just started walking THROUGH people along with the black haired boy! I was like 'HOLEY SHIT!' I may just be a kid who is still too innocent to cuss yet, but that was most definitely the appropriate term for this situation! How many people have you seen walk through other people like they're not even their?! They came back looking like nothing happened. While they're all 'calm, no big deal' I'm still stuck in 'HOLEY SHIT' mode. Then the ghost dude with black hair starts laughing at me!

"Hahahaha you should see your face!" He exclaims and continues laughing. Even the other ghost dude is smiling in amusement. Stupid ghosts! I'm getting to like these ghosts less and less! I go up to the black haired ghost and hit him over the head.

"Owwwww! What was that for?!" He exclaimed in pain.

"For laughing at me baka!" I yelled at him. I was officially OUT of patience! The older ghost just watched us in amusement.

"Hey wait!" I exclaimed. "If your ghosts and can walk through people why was I able to hit the baka over here?" I asked getting confused.

"I'm not completely sure. It could have something to do with you being able to see and hear us. So that could be why your able to feel us too." Said the fourth Hokage in a smartish thinking pose.

"Okay. So anyone wanna tell me WHY exactly I'm able to do all of these things?" I asked. Wondering why that wasn't the FIRST question I asked.

"Again I'm not sure, but I have heard of a kekeigenkai where people are able to see the dead. I didn't believe it, but I heard of it." The fourth said calmly. "What clan are you from?" he asked.

"Well I live with the Haruno clan, but I know I wasn't born their. All I remember is a really pretty lady that was really hurt, hugging me and then just left me their." I explained. It's true I don't remember much. I was five and everyone knows five year olds have the attention span of a gold fish. Not that much has changed for me. It was just at that moment I noticed the sun going down.

"CRUD! I'm late!" I exclaimed. And started to run towards my house.

"Wait! We don't even know your name. Mines Obito!" Said the black haired boy.

"ITS HOSHI!" I yelled back while running.


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! IM LATE! DAD IS GONNA KILL ME! Stupid ghosts! Making me late! They better be thankful they're dead otherwise I would KILL THEM! A rush of worry came over me as the house came into view, I couldn't keep the horrible images of what dad was gonna do to me out of my head! I mentally cried at the thought. I was in _deep_ dodo! I ran at record speed into the house and only paused for a milla second to yell "HI MOM, HI DAD. I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!" For my room was my only hope left, if I could make it there, mom might be able to calm him down and convince him to let it slide. I dashed up the stairs and I was filled with happiness as my door came into view. I was centimeters, CENTIMETERS! For the door handle! One more moment and I would have been home free! But know my dad had to pull a super ninja tiey up thing last minute! My moment of happiness, crushed.

"You're not going _anywhere _young lady!"

Next thing I knew my dad was pulling one end of a rope and at the other end was me completely covered in it except for my head sticking out of the rope shell like a turtle. I was being dragged across the rug, he didn't even bother carrying me down the stairs! Nope I just got dragged down those two, which I have to say was VERY PAINFUL! I had an _EVIL _dad! After he brought me to the living room he picked me up and dropped me on the couch. See me and dad have this sorta tough love relationship. You know, he punishes me, I sneak out or weasel my way out of it kinda thing. Hehe, weasel, Itachi! Lol! Anywho back on subject!…for now. While I get the tough love from dad, Sakura's his little princess. When he yells at her all she has to do is pout, bat those big eyelashes, and maybe shed a tear or two and she's completely off the hook! If I did that I could probably get off the hook too, only problem is that… I'm stupid! When I get yelled at I loose all rational thinking and yell back! I also don't cry easily. I can't make myself cry like Sakura and the other girls in the Academy can. Apparently it's something that they learned in the girls only classes. Yeah during those classes I always skipped and snuck into the boys classes. Their classes were MUCH more fun. Who cares about freaken flower picking _anyway_?!?!

Dad looked me straight in the eyes and said "Do you know _why_ you're tied up?

"Yes sir" I said timidly. He's scarier when he's calm!

"And what is that reason" he asked, but we both knew that answer.

I gulped and said "B-because I-I was l-late?" I asked

"Yeeeessss" He said and pushed my head up and down to further his point.

"And are we going to do it again?" He asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh" I said wondering if this was a trick question.

"Nooooooo" He said slowly and clearly and this time shook my head back and forth.

"No, no, I won't!" I squeaked out.

He smiled and patted my head. "That's my girl."

I emerged to the kitchen where mom was cooking dinner. I would be safe here. Mom always had my back. She was harder on Sakura 'cause she got away with so much on from dad. Mom also believed in my independent, do what I want personality. Mom always talks about, how she wishes she was like that when she was young. You see dad was and _is _a ninja, has been since he was 12, mom on the other hand isn't, but always wanted to be. Her parents wouldn't let her attend the academy when she was young. She was an obedient child, so she listened to them, missing out on what she wanted to do.

"Can you help me set the table star?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, sure." I said shrugging. It was no big deal. Yes Star is my nickname, it makes sense cause it IS my name and for those of you slow people who haven't caught on yet, Hoshi means star. Clear things up?... Good! I set the plates on the table with a few soft _clanks_. I also brought the food mom set on the counter over and carefully set it on the table. As I set down the steaks my mouth started salivating, just at the smell! When I looked at them I couldn't look away mom's cooking was the BOMB! A trait that I'm proud to say I picked up from her! Sakura on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Her cooking is practically toxic! As I finished setting the table Sakura FINALLY decided to make her grand appearance! Dad immediately got on her case.

"Sakura, What are you doing home so late?!" He asked her sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said putting on the sappy pout. "I was out shopping with the girls and lost track of time"

"Oh, it's okay darling!" He said happily patting her head.

I glared at her! Stupid gullible father! Blah! I get dragged down the stairs for being ten minutes late and Sakura gets patted on the head for being an _hour_ late!!! Grr! Yes I did just Grr! Don't judge me! Grrrr! Your still judging me STOP IT! I'm NOT crazy! T-T, okay I am, but that's beside the point!

Mom just smacked her forehead and sighed at how easily dad gave in. "Let's just sit down for dinner" she said trying to settle everyone down. We all complied knowing not to get her mad. She was AB blood type. If you're like me and watch Ouran you know what I'm talking about! (Yes Hoshi reads Ouran! XD)

I held in a smirk as Sakura looked on hungrily at the steaks as she passed them to me without taking any. I jammed my fork in a big juicy on and put it on my plate. They I put the platter of steaks in Sakura's face, right under her nose too!

"Are you_ sure _you don't want any?" I said barely keeping the smug smile off my face as I moved the platter back and forth watching her gaze follow it.

"Y-yeah, I can't. I-I'm on a diet" She said through a daze.

"Ooookay then" I said in a sing-song voice and passed them on. Throughout dinner I secretly teased her, by talking in _detail _about how good moms' cooking was. It was so much fun to be mean to Sakura. Especially since this diet thing of hers has put her strictly on salad. The girl wasn't fat! She just wasn't curvy and she thought dieting would fix that, which I don't understand. Doesn't dieting make you _less_ curvy? She's always talking about how jealous she is of my curves, but my response is always "I eat." Not that I find having or lacking curves is a big deal at age 10. Seriously how would having curves help the most tom-boy girl in town. I wear baggy clothes so no one can tell anyway. After dinner I rinsed off my dishes and set them in the dishwasher to be cleaned then I finally headed towards my sanctuary. My room! I turned on the amazing sounds of Papa Roach, starting with 'Scars' as I grinned at my bright red walls covered in various posters, from bands to wanted hotties. What?! I never said I didn't find guys attractive! I just usually don't care. People think it's strange that I'm not head over heels for _Sasu-gay._ I mean SERIOUSLY! What IS the big deal?! He's really not that hot! Everyone loves him and hates Naruto! I don't get it though! Naruto's a total cuttie-pie! 'Cept he's always alone. It's really sad. None of the girls would let me go near him, but now, I think I'll go make a new friend, considering, I don't have any at the moment. Sakura was my connection to other friends. That connection was broken when Sakura started hanging out with _Ino _more than ME! I flopped down on my bed with my diary/sketch book and wrote about today's events, you know getting upset at Sakura, passing out, meeting ghosts, getting tortured by dad. You know your average Tuesday. Except it was Wednesday! Dun, dun, dunnnn! ….I'm sorry _I _don't even understand what I'm saying anymore…Arrg… D=

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..……..AKWARD SILENCE BEGONE! I WANT TO TALK AGAIN!......... Damn didn't work. Stupid periods! Anyway I was lying on my bed, head at the foot of the bed and feet at the head of it in all their stinky sock covered dignity. I sat their drawing a picture of Obito and the 4th Hokage for reference. I was going to color them in, but…I got bored. I stared down at my finished sketches of the ghost people and frowned. I wanted to color them in, but I really _didn't_! At least not at the moment. I sighed and threw the book across the room. Yes I know what you're thinking! "She could have just put it away, why does she have to overdramatize everything?" And you know why? Because I'm bored! After little thought, I started jumping on my bed. What? It's fun! Anyway while I was jumping in circles guess who decided to show up? Yup, apparently when I was paying 0 attention, Obito flew into my room or something.

"Hi!" He said while my back was turned. Being completely startled while jumping on a bed is NOT a good idea, because once he startled me I mis-stepped and fell of the bed. I probably looked like the blob or something, being wrapped up in blankets, pillows and sheets so awkwardly.

"……Oww!" I said in agony. I looked up at Obito to see him trying to hold in his hysterical laughter, but failing miserably.

"Yeah laugh it up while you can ghost boy!" I said trying to get out of the mes, finding I was stuck. After another moment of his laughing I just said "Shut up and help me out of this thing!"

Stupid ghost! Kept laughing even as he helped me up!

"Thanks" I said bitterly. "Anyways what are you doing here?"

He got his laughter down to quiet giggles as before he answered me. "Yondaime- sensei said he wanted you to meet someone tomorrow"

"Are they another ghost?" I asked.

"Yeah he's another ghost, but he's a little bit newer to the whole death thing. So be gentle."

"Ooookaaaay" I said skeptically "Do I get a name?"

"Yeah, his name is Shisui and he's 15. I'm 13 by the way."

"13 huh? I guess that means you're 3 years older than me. And he's five." Then something occurred to me. "Wait, how did you get in here?!"

"Um" He said looking guilty. "I walked in?"

"Grr! Next time, knock!"

"I'm sorry." He said giving me the Sakura pouty look.

"Oh no! That won't work on me I've had to put up with Sakura doing it for years!" I said and turned away from him, crossing my arms.

He walked over to me with his head down and when he was just inches away from me, he looked up. He took the pouty look and AMPLIFIED it! He somehow made his cheeks a rosy color and his eyes all watery. I could feel my resistance slipping the urge to hug him was trying to take over! "Fine, fine! You're forgiven! Just stop with the look! IT BURNS!"

Obito just stood there grinning widely, holding up a victory sign. I glared at him, pouting and said "I hate you"

"Love ya too!" He said his big smile not faltering even a millimeter. "Anyway lets go!" He said, grabbing my hand and running toward the wall. He quickly realized I CAN'T walk through walls once I crashed into my bookcase being drowned in manga and fantasy books. "…OW!"

"Hehe" Obito said looking at the pile of books that fell on me "Sorry"

I emerged from the pile, standing up as each book fell to the floor with a clop against the hard wood. "Why am I always getting hurt today?!" I sighed and walked over to my bed. "I'm not supposed to be out past nine." I said.

"So you're not going to meet Shisui?" Obito asked seemingly disappointed.

"Whoever said that?" I asked him. He rose an eyebrow at me and I just grinned. I put a mask on over my nose and mouth then applied it to my already stuffed bed sheets. The pillows should be enough for them to think I'm asleep, but the sleeping powder is just a precaution in case they decide to check on me. When inhaled it puts one to sleep. I walked across the room and pulled the mask off "Ready?"

Obito just stood there for a moment, looking towards my bed. "What did you do?" he asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Applied a sleeping powder to my bed" I said shrugging. This was nothing new for me.

"Okay!" He said looking weirded out and slightly scared. He just walked out and I was careful to remember to jump through the window, for I am still made of matter! But when I was jumping down I got distracted by a pretty butterfly and landed funky from not paying attention. Really I touched down alright, but slipped as I landed, falling on my butt.

"Geeze. Your always getting hurt!" Obito exclaimed at me.

"Gee I HAVEN'T noticed!" I grumbled at him.

"Anyway, let's go!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand and darted off, pulling me with him. A blush emerged on my cheeks. This was the first time a guy had ever held my hand. It didn't matter if he was a ghost, he felt real to me. I looked down while running with him knowing this didn't mean anything to him. I have to admit though, he really IS cute! With his big onyx eyes, slightly rosy cheeks and big smile. Holey crap! Did I just do that?!?! NOOOO! I'm becoming Sakura! TT-TT Next thing you know I'll be covered in pink and fawn over Sasuke! AHHHH! THE HORRIBLE IMMAGES!

We stopped running at the training grounds. Obito turned to me smiling and said "Wait here okay? I'll be back in a second with everyone!"

I nodded and smiled back at him…. I couldn't help myself! HIS SMILES ARE CONTAGIOUS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi found herself at one of the training grounds that was rarely used. It was one of those training grounds assigned to a Jonin- teacher, that's students didn't pass. She saw Yondime-san standing by the K. I. A. stone with another boy, whom she assumed was also a ghost. As they got close enough to see the boy properly, Hoshi almost screamed. He looked like Sasuke without the duck-ass hair.

"OH MAI GAWDS! HELL NAW!" She yelled running behind Obito! "No, no, no, nO, No, NO, no NOOOO! I am not gonna hang out with a Sasuke clone! Nope! Forget it! No way! The ONE Uchiha already gives me ENOUGH crap! I don't need TWO ruining my life." She proclaimed and started walking back toward her house.

Obito of course had to ruin it for her. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her back. "Nuuuuuu! You cant make me!" she yelled swinging her arms around, while whining and trying to escape his grip.

Somehow through out a series of events she ended up tied to a tree...

The fourth looked down at her hands on hips. "Hoshi, this is Shisui, he politely came by to offer you assistance."

Hoshi decided to be stubborn and pretend to be guiltless as she refused to look at him. The girl was WAY too prideful for her own good.

"Hey! I'm an Uchiha you know!" Obito said seemingly irked that she was insulting his family.

Hoshi rose an eyebrow. "No way." She said not believing it. "But, but, but your not a total jackass to normal people." she said with an unbelieving face.

"I'll prove it." he said plainly and closed his eyes. When he opened them one of his eyes changed to a crimson color with comma looking things in it, his other eye stayed the deep onyx color though. Wasn't sharingan supposed to be in both eyes? Hoshi dismissed the thought as she sighed and submitted.

"Great they're everywhere." she muttered to herself like they were a disease and let her head fall forward. "Damn Uchihas."

What happened next definitely surprised the girl though. Shisui knelt down before her and picked up her chin in his hand. "I know your lying." he said staring right into her eyes.

She glared "I am not, you know how annoying it is to put up with the Uchiha kid? My ears bleed each time the fan-girls scream." she grunted.

"Hai, I can imagine as much, but if I recall, you used to follow Itachi around like a lost puppy." He stated.

Hoshi glared at him keeping her mind blank to prevent the flashback that all you readers are expecting. (HAHA! Access DENIED! w) Obito and the fourth Hokage looked at her confused, she knew Itachi?

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago." She said glaring at him. "So you can drop it and untie me, or you can keep talking and I can blatantly ignore you for eternity." She stated CLEARLY pissed off. They were digging old skeletons out of the closet.

Yondime-san put a hand over Shisui's mouth as he was about to retort. "What Shisui means is we need your help." He said to her sincerely, even pleadingly.

Hoshi's whole demeanor changed from irked to blank to wondering to confused. "uh... how can I possibly help you?" She asked. "I'm just a ten year old. I'm not even a ninja yet." She said with an eyebrow raised at the man in a condescending and doubtful manner.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Obito asked "You can talk to the DEAD! Your the _only_ one who can help us!" He exclaimed shaking her shoulders through the ropes causing her to get dizzy and possible whiplash.

"Ahhhh! Okay okay okay! I'll help! I just don't know how!" She said trying to get him to stop.

Yondime stood in a thinking pose. "She's right, before she can help us we have to help her."

Shisui stood listening and Obito looked up confused. "How we going to do that?" The orange and black wonder asked.

"Yeah, how we gonna do that?" Hoshi repeated in a bit more worried voice.

"Well first things first, we need to make her into a strong and trust worthy ninja of the village before anyone would bother listening to her." Yondime explained knowing most people would just pass them off as imaginary friends for the moment.

Both teenage boys looked down at her with a glint in their eyes.

"G-guys?" Hoshi asked officially scared. She let out a high pitched "EEP!" as they grabbed her.

* * *

...Hours had passed and Hoshi was laying on the grass of the training grounds beaten broken and sore. Her clothes had cuts and rips all over them and her long purple hair was flailed everywhere. Her eyes were spiny and she was WORN OUT.

"Eh not bad for some light training huh?" Obito asked with a big grin as for some odd reason he was rubbing under his nose. What was up with that?

"L-LIGHT TRAINING? You have GOT to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. "You KNOW how many times I fell from that tree?" She asked REALLY irked.

"Two hundred and thirty six." Shisui stated leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Thank you SMARTASS! That was a RHETORICAL question!" Hoshi exclaimed ready to beat him up if only she had the energy. Why did she agree to help them again? "I didn't even make it to the top yet!" She anime cried.

Yondime bent down next to her and started rubbing her shoulder. "Yes, but you were improving." He said with a soft smile. "You'll get there, we just have to keep at it, but for now rest and get your energy back."

Hoshi felt warm and happy. For once, she actually believed in herself. Was this what people caring felt like? I mean, of course she had her family and all, but it seemed a bit hollow sometimes. Her dad always paid more attention to Sakura. She loved him and all, but she knew very well she would never get the same kinda love that she did. Her mom she knew cared, but they could never really relate to. No matter how supportive she was, they were nothing alike. Her mother was soft spirited and gentle almost like a porcelain doll. Hoshi knew very well they weren't her real parents, she looked nothing like her family. Her father had short orange, thin spiky hair and was fair skinned with bright blue eyes. Hoshi knows Sakura got her pink hair from her dads side because they all seem to have different colors of red and orange for their hair. Her mom had long snow white hair with emerald green eyes and snow white skin. There was no question this was where Sakura got her eyes.

Hoshi shared no such traits with her family. Her hair was long and thick with body that no one in her family had. Her locks were a deep, almost plum purple, but almost a neon bright version of that color. Her eyes were a deep green, that could be argued that she got it from her mom, but she knew it wasn't true. Hoshi's eyes were deep forest green with streaks of bright orange that led out from the pupil. She knew no one in her family had eyes like her's. Her skin was dark a kind of oaky color, but not quite chocolate dark. She was easy to spot out of a crowd considering she was the only one with skin like that.

Obito walked on to the scene with a shopping bag in his hand. "Hey sensei I did what you asked, she had pocky boxes all over her room so I pinched some from the store-" He started pulling out a box from the bag to show, but the moment that box appeared, Hoshi some how emerged right next to him with starry eyes staring at it.

She had a big puppy face on as she started at it almost drooling. "Mine?" She asked in a cute voice. Shisui obviously amused walked over and took the box from Obito and started moving it back and forth, watching her eyes follow it almost hypnotized.

Obito's jaw dropped "Let me try!" He said taking it back and running around with it to have Hoshi run after in want. "WAAAANNNNTT" She yelled running after him, too bad she wasn't quite ninja fast yet.

Yondime smiled at the two running. The girl got her energy back, they could continue. "Obito, stop torturing the girl and let her have it." He stated, causing Obito to stop in his tracks with a disappointed pout as he gave it to her.

"But I was having fun~" Obito whined as he lost his "toy".

Shisui shook his head. "That's a terrible way to treat a women." he said simply leaning back against a tree.

"Hey! You started it!" Obito declared glaring at Shisui.

Hoshi paid NO attention to them at all as she indulged herself in the chocolaty goodness.

Yondime shook his head at the two boys. "That's enough you two. Shisui put the bag that Obito got at the highest branch of the tree okay?"

Shisui nodded and took the shopping bag that's content was unnamed for obvious reasons. They didn't want Hoshi to wake up from her little world til they got her stimulator at the top of that tree. Shisui ran up the tree effortlessly and hung it about a hundred and twenty feet in the air.

Hoshi hadn't noticed a thing as she om nomed on her delights. It wasn't long though before the package was gone though. Obito had at some point sat next to her when she was eating, when exactly she couldn't tell you though. Though she thought Shisui had been in the same spot since she started eating.

Obito gave a toothy grin when he noticed she was done and poked her tummy. Her jaw dropped at him and she gave out a loud "NUUUUUUU!" and curled up in a ball rolling around and clawing at the air with loud cat-like hisses, though she bit her nails so short that her strikes would have no effect on anyone.

Obito's eyes widened and he backed up a few feet as she spazzed about. "I didn't do it." He said simply and walked away whistling with hands in pocket. Shisui on the other hand went closer to her after he grabbed a random stick and started to poke her with it as she lashed out.

Yondime face palmed, it was going to be a WHILE before she could really help them. The fourth hokage just hoped they had the time for it all. But he knew very well pressuring the girl at such a young age would do nothing good. Yondime looked up at the scene before him to see Hoshi on Shisui's back, noming on his arm with an iron grip as Shisui tried to push her off and Obito standing a few feet away pointing and laughing. Yondime just face palmed once again. This really WAS going to be difficult. "Hoshi, pocky." Yondime said simply and in not even a millisecond Hoshi was standing in front of him with big, innocent, puppy eyes with her arms crossed politely in front of her and a cute pouty smile. All traces of her former lashing absent. Hell Yondime would have thought the previous event was a genjutsu or something if not for the disheveled and torn up Shisui laying awkwardly on the grass a few yards away. What was with this girl?

"nom noms?" She asked in a cute almost innocent voice.

Yondime smiled back at her and pointed up. "If you want it, you have to use your chakra and climb up the tree." He said in a sugary sweet tone.

Hoshi glared at him with a 'I hate you' glare. "Your a sick, sick person, you know that?" She asked. He was using her obsession against her. That was a terrible thing to do to a person! Why couldn't have he put Sakura up there instead? Hoshi could be home sleeping by now. If it was Sakura up there she would have laughed in his face and walked away. ...Okay so she was a terrible person too, but STILL! Hoshi groaned and got back to work, she HAD to get up that tree and rescue the pocky!

* * *

Hours had passed, the three ghosts had watched as Hoshi slowly got further and further up. Her best attempt so far had been about ninety feet up, but she still wasn't really keeping control as much as running up as fast as she could as her chakra remained unsteady. If chakra was like a balance beam what they hoped was that it would remain still so the objects on it stayed on it, what they got from her was more of that it moved so quickly back and forth that the objects stayed on but barely, at least until she fell. She really wasn't learning control as well as they had hoped.

Shisui was laying on the grass with his arms behind him keeping his torso up at about a seventy degree angle. He looked over at Yondime-sama who was seemingly not paying attention at all to the girl as he was sitting in a smaller tree laying against the trunk. Obito was watching her too, he was standing at the base cheering her on and whenever she fell or was out of energy he helped her back up and gave her words of encouragement. In return she would always smile at him and hug him briskly before trying again. It irked him a little how well they seemed to get along. He wasn't really sure why though, it just did. She was a very strange person he mused. For one, she was insane. Of course he knew all women were insane, but she was in a different sort of way. Maybe she's bipolar?

He looked up as she advanced. Up the tree once again. She'd been at it for hours now. He had a feeling this stopped being about the pocky though, she had that look. He had seen it many times on the faces of ninjas who really accomplished something. Determination. It's what separated a coward from a hero. He smiled slightly at the thought. Her candy may have been the spark, but it was definitely her determination that keep her going. If it was really only about the candy, she could easily just go to the store and buy some.

Shisui frowned as she fell once again, she wasn't getting past that ninety mark, it was like she completely lost control at the same place. She was going no where fast. Shisui pushed himself up and and walked toward Hoshi after she had collapsed to the ground. Obito was kneeling in front of her with a bright smile giving words of encouragement, she looked dead tired to the point not even her pocky could fix.

Hoshi's chest heaved up and down as she tried to force air into her lungs, she felt so drained. It was hard to even move. It was weird though, no matter how tired she got, after a few minutes she was generally okay to start again. Maybe she just had a high chakra restoration rate.

She closed her eyes, her whole body ached and she felt dizzy. She laid there knowing people could probably hear her wheezing from the rock village. It was so hard to breathe Her whole air canal felt restricted and her lungs felt ready to burst. Obito sat next to her stroking her hair softly cooing sweetly in her ear about how well she was doing. It was hard for her to process exactly what he was saying in this state, but she was thankful anyway. He cared for her. She didn't know about the other two, but the fact that he cared for her was enough for her to keep going. She wanted to help him. She was GOING to do this.

As her body's strength restored some she opened her eyes to see those same friendly eyes staring down at her, there was something different this time though. After a moment she noticed Shisui was staring down at her as well with a hand outstretched down to her. She was hesitant a moment, but slowly put up her own aching arm to entwine hands with him as he pulled her up. He was slow and careful giving her a lot of support, which she was thankful for, otherwise she would have probably fallen over again. He kept his form stiff and his grip solid as she steadied herself. Even as she pulled away some, he kept an arm out for her to hold onto if she needed it and another behind her to catch her just in case.

"I've got you." He said as she almost slipped while steadying herself. She smiled and nodded. At him as she tried to get her balance back. He noticed like this she was actually kind of pretty, like this being too tired to lash out with an attitude or try and bite his arm off. In her dizzy exhaustion she was nicer, or at least he thought that was the reason. She wasn't yelling and she smiled. She had a pretty smile he thought to himself. His eyes widened and he shook his head after that thought. She had a pretty smile? What was he _thinking_? This was the girl that almost bit his arm off! He inwardly sighed, but turned to Hoshi now that she was standing on her own. She had gotten in pose to run up it again, but Shisui had put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked up at him confused.

"Watch." He said simply as he put his foot against the tree and started to walk up it effortlessly, then returned to the ground next to her. "It's better to walk, then it's easier to concentrate on getting your chakra steady. When you run up like that without knowing if it's steady or not, your already setting yourself up to fail."

Hoshi blinked realizing what he was saying made sense and nodded a bit dumbly at him. It was still a bit of a shock to her that he was actually helping her. He was acting kind of like... Hoshi shook the thought out of her head. She needed to concentrate on the task on hand.

Shisui took her hand in his, he was worried about her fainting while running up there. "Here we'll do it together okay?" He asked slowly.

Hoshi took a moment and processed what he was saying then nodded slowly and turned toward the tree. They two simultaneously put a foot up against the tree, Shisui was instantly connected and ready to walk up, but he waited patiently for Hoshi to be ready to walk up. It took a moment but she slowly started to put her other foot against the tree as well. She was a bit wobbly, but whether that was from her exhaustion or her chakra being unsteady, he wasn't completely sure. What he did know though was that she was improving. In fact, she was actually getting steadier as they got further up.

It was slow, the way a baby was slow walking down the hall when first learning to walk. But they got to the top. Hoshi didn't even bother grabbing the bag at the top before letting her chakra fade enough to let herself slide down. Shisui grabbed it though, he would let her have it after she's rested. When she got to the bottom she was wobbly standing, Obito was at her side though trying to help her.

Despite her almost dead feeling she smiled weakly and squeaked out "I did it.." before she literally collapsed in Obito's arms. The boy was going to lay her in the grass, but she wouldn't let go of him. So instead he held her in his arms with an almost prideful glace toward Shisui. He couldn't let him win could he?

Yondime walked toward them chuckling slightly at her. She had certainly done it. He never expected her to actually get it in one night. He would have stepped in a while ago, but she just kept _going._ He wanted to see how long she could do it before collapsing. She seemed to be at her limit for the past two hours and yet, she still pumped out more. She was like the little engine that could.

Shisui stood with his arms crossed over his chest and Obito held Hoshi bridal style in his arms. "Boss? What are we going to do with her? She's out like a light and it's a school day." Obito stated.

Yondime smiled at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Take her to school of course." he said walking away.

Both Uchihas gave a shocked look, Obito more so then Shisui of course. How the hell would she do anything at school like this?

* * *

**Yes i knows she seemed OOC! But shes not i swear! She wasn't always a smartass raving lunatic. She got to the point that she was too tired to have an attitude and for the moment converted back to her child like charm. Don't worry there's plenty of bitch to come! :D Read, review! I live off reviews! They fuel me! OH! and i no own Naruto...so yea ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Really obviously not mine, just Hoshi

P.S. Sorry for changing from first P.O.V. to third I dunno I just like third better. I may shift back and forth ocassionally.

Obito picked her up ready to follow the 4ths orders. Shisui however put his hand out to signal to stop.

"How exactly are we going to take her there? It would probably seem just a bit weird that an academy student is _floating _to her class."

Yondaime stood there and contemplated this. He hadn't actually thought about that. Even if he's gotten used to being a ghost, the ten year old who can actually interact with them as well as those who are alive will take some getting used to. "Alright Shisui I want you to get a cloak and mask from this address and bring them back here. I'll take care of the payment later." Yondaime ordered and Obito laid Hoshi back in a soft patch of grass sitting there right in by her side. He was getting too attached too quickly.

It was only moments before Shisui got back, successful of course. He was an Uchiha after all. They don't fail, it's not in their blood.

"Good" Yondaime said taking the items. He tied the mask around Shisui's head and shook out the hooded cloak. "Wear this and you can carry her."

"Wont an anbu raise some red flags?" Obito asked slightly doubtful of this plan.

"Not as many as a floating unconscious girl." Yondaime replied smoothly hoisting Hoshi up and setting her in Shisui's careful hands. "Go with him Obito I want you both to watch after her, I have some things to look into around the village. I'll be back for her training again tonight."

Obito bowed a bit, but was hesitant.

Yondaime of course, noticed. "What is it?" He asked not in a demeaning way, but Obito flinched anyway.

"Its just..." Obito started his mouth turned down in a frown while looking at the ground. "Should we really be pushing her this much already? She's just a second year academy student and she just trained the whole night straight through, on top of her classes. Is it wise to push her so hard?"

Yondaime smiled at his students concern for the girl. "In most cases you would be correct Obito, but this girl has abnormally quick chakra restoration. She should be okay by tonight, do me a favor though and keep an eye out for me, look for any patterns of restlessness or abnormally quick healing, I would like to find out as much as I can about her clan."

Obito nodded to him respectfully. "Leave it to me!" He said before taking off to catch up before Shisui 'beats' him.

Yondaime smiled and shook his head. Obito never failed to amuse him. He just hoped that they weren't too late, for the sake of the village, the world even.

Obito ran after Shisui as fast as he could. He would _not_ loose! That was just unacceptable! Shisui wasn't making it easy though, the moment he caught sight of the younger loud mouthed Uchiha he took of as fast as he could. It didn't take long at all to get to the academy. They arrived within milliseconds of each other, so it was hard to point out a clear winner.

"It would have been a landslide if you didn't have a head start!" Obito bragged dramatically.

"Your right, I would have run top speed from the beginning instead of lazily waiting for your short legs to catch up." Shisui countered.

Obito, not being able to think of a good retort, just huffed and followed Shisui around to the back of the academy. Shisui set Hoshi down in a patch of grass by a training post before pulling off his stolen garments.

"What are you going to do with those?" Obito asked, it would be weird for an anbu uniform to just be laying around in the middle of no where.

"Hide them of course dobe." Shisui said in a very classic, Uchiha manner. Shisui grabbed the garments and hid them in the forest behind the training grounds, kami knows where though.

The two dark haired former ninja's each took a seat by Hoshi's sleeping figure. All they had now to do was wait.

Pain... _everywhere_, it did not feel good. Hoshi hadn't even opened her eyes yet and was more than willing to collapse back into dark slumber. She was going to succumb to this want, except something was hitting her sides. Quite rude of whatever it was!

Hoshi groaned and slowly opened her eyes to be met with a lot of blue and white. Again, what was with all the white? NOT a pleasant wake up color! She mumbled a quiet "Go away annoying" before closing her eyes again.

"Wake up dobe." A gruff voice ordered. Hoshi groaned and turned away from who ever it was. Fuck em, she was happy NOT waking up!

"What are you doing out here?" The stupid voice asked her. She ignored the question.

As punishment the owner of said stupid voice decided kicking her in the side would be a good idea.

On the owners third kick she grabbed their foot and pulled making them loose balance and tumble to the ground.

"Leave me alone." She stated glaring at the person. Upon actually opening her eyes and the blurriness fading, she found it was the stupid Uchiha.

"Great, just what I need another dumb Uchiha." Hoshi mumbled to herself hearing a "HEY!" from Obito and a "hmph!" from Shisui, whom both were watching the exchange. Thus her point. Uchiha's were ass holes. Two were _watching_ her sleep and the third was _kicking_ her in her sleep.

"What did you say?" Sasuke's stupid gruff voice said while he was getting up off the ground and in an attack position.

"I said, Great, Just what I need to be kicked by the dumb Uchiha." Hoshi said her voice almost dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.

His pose relaxed and his arms dropped down to his sides. "What are you doing out here, dobe?"

"Sleeping, what did it look like?" She asked not even looking at Sasuke as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Why?" he asked not specifying.

"Because I was tired of course, I'm not quite as lazy as Shikamaru." She said dusting the dirt off her clothes, it didn't do much. They were pretty worse for wear, coated in dried mud and fairly torn up.

Sasuke just stared at her, his real question floating in the air silently. _'why are you sleeping here, battered and bruised?'_ Of course he didn't say this. Anything that was longer than a five word statement could make him look uncool. Hoshi just rolled her eyes.

"Look, I was training out late and pushed myself too hard. Now leave me alone." Hoshi said walking towards the classroom. Her groupies (Obito and Shisui w) followed after with Sasuke not far behind.

She took her usual seat at the back of the classroom and closed her eyes resting against her desk before class actually started. She wasn't particularly tired just sore, she'd be fine in a few. Rest felt good.

It had felt only like a couple minutes, but poor Hoshi was woken once again by some commotion going

on to her left. She blinked, her eyes half closed taking in her surroundings.

This wasn't her seat... She looked up more alerted by the change and found she was in the third row back on the other side of the classroom.

_How had she...?_

Wait a second... Hoshi's eye started to twitch in disgust. She was seated right next to the stupid Uchiha and not the stupid dead ones, no this was the stupid _alive_ one...unfortunately.

"What the hell-?" She began, but the noise to her left began to get worse.

"I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

"NO I WANT TO!"

Several girls yelled all at once who was going to be by the Uchiha prick. Hoshi blinked at the scene. Was she ever going to get any real rest any time soon? It didn't appear so.

"THAT PLUM BETTER MOVE HER ASS!"

"THAT SLUT SASUKE'S MINE!"

Hoshi blinked again... what the hell?

"Look!" She said slamming down her hand to get their attention. "I have no fucking idea what you all are going on about and I don't even know how the hell I got here, I was sitting in my dark sleeping corner away from all you annoyances and I am going to go back there! Take the fucking seat!" Hoshi ranted ready to stomp away. Obito was cracking up in the background and Shisui just leaned against the back wall, arms crossed with a smirk, trying (BUT FAILING) to look cool.

Just as she stood up and took the first step, something really unexpected happened. In a flash of movement Sasuke grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving "Stay." He said simply.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S HOLDING HIS HAND!"

"THAT BITCH!"

"DOESN'T SHE KNOW SASUKE IS MINE?"

"Yeah right." Hoshi said trying to pull away from him.

His grip only tightened "Please." he said just above a whisper. Barely loud enough for her to hear. She looked back seeing him give slightly weary glances towards his fan girls. _Don't leave me with them!_ She could see his silent pleas.

Hoshi just rose a purple eyebrow at the boy. "Hell no, you're on your own." She said about to walk away. He of course scowled at her.

Two came into the classroom laughing together having 'girl talk', both had mid length hair going just past their shoulders, one had blond hair pulled in a high pony tail and the other had loose pink hair. They talked as if they were the best of friends, that is until they saw Hoshi by Sasuke.

"Sakura! What the hell is up with your sister?" Ino shouted with fire in her eyes "Doesn't that tramp know Sasuke is mine?" This was actually the first time that Ino had actually voiced her affection in front of Sakura.

There was a long pause while Sakura glared at Ino.

"First of all, he's mine!" Sakura said glaring at her 'best' friend. "Second of all don't talk about my sister like that!" Sakura yelled back.

Hoshi just watched with an eyebrow raised as the two rushed in front of her desk.

"Hoshi you need to move, you're in my seat!" Ino said trying to stare her down. Ha like that would work. Sakura pushed her out of the way to get in her word.

"No Hoshi, she's just jealous because Sasuke rather sit next to a Haruno, now please move so I can sit-" Sakura said until Ino pushed back.

"Look-" Hoshi started

"She's just delusional! Like Sasuke would ever want _her_!" Ino proclaimed

"He'd want me more than he'd want a pig!" Sakura aruged

"I didn't even-" Hoshi started again

"Like he would ever want you and your big forehead!" Ino proclaimed

Sakura started twitching how _dare_ she! "Hoshi! You better not listen to her or I'm going to tell Dad!" Sakura threatened.

"If you don't give me the seat I'll never help you with flower arrangements again!" Ino threatened as well.

"SHUT UP!" Hoshi yelled and whacked them both on the head. "You both are being total bitches, I didn't even want to sit here! Hell I don't even know how I GOT her, but you are both being annoying and because you wont shut up now I'm not moving! Take that and shove it in your juice box!" Hoshi proclaimed and sat down with a loud _thunk_! Obito was still laughing and Shisui kept quiet. They were both annoying as hell.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"I didn't do it for you." She glared at him for a moment before looking at the board and going off into 'Hoshi world'.

Another few minutes passed by with Hoshi ignoring all the fan girls comments about her. Ino and Sakura sort of became friends once again with Hoshi being the mutual enemy. They all glared down at her and gossiped pointing out every little flaw that came to their minds. Her dirty and disheveled appearance didn't help anything, but it probably didn't make that much of a difference in the end.

"So... you're a Haruno?" Sasuke asked in a low voice. He seemed genuinely curious. Hoshi wondered how long he had sat there thinking about it, before finally asking.

"Not by birth, I'm adopted." She said swiftly sparing him the slightest glance.

"What happened?" _to them._ Sasuke asked expecting her to be able to infer the whole question.

"Dunno, I was only five at the time. I vaguely remember their faces, but whenever I try to remember what happened I come up with a blank." Hoshi explained not even looking at him. She knew he was basically doing the same.

"Hn." He said went quiet from there. Probably brought up bad memories. Hoshi knew very well about the Uchiha massacre. She wondered If she would have to meet any more of them... considering the ones she met so far that would pretty much suck.

It wasn't long before Sensei came in, thankfully. Hoshi gave a small sigh of relief as everyone adjourned to seats. She was stuck next to the prick. Which sucked, but her pride came first! If she moved it would make her look weak. Damn pride.

Iruka walked into the classroom and looked upon his students with a smile on his face, that is until he caught sight of Hoshi.

"Hoshi! What happened to you?" He asked worried. Hoshi nicknamed mom behind his back.

"Uh just over did it while training last night." Hoshi said with small giggles of embarrassment.

Iruka's eyes widened for a second starting at her before they shimmered with pride. "You hear that students? Training all night and she still comes early to class~! That is dedication! You should all take a lesson from Hoshi!" He proclaimed to the whole class while Hoshi sunk further and further in her seat. She could hear people in the background murmuring about her being a "Teacher's Pet"

"I am so proud to be your teacher!" Iruka said and hugged her over the desk with anime tears coming out of his eyes. Hoshi sat there twitching, what the hell was wrong with everyone lately?

"As a special treat for working so hard I'm going to give you the rest of the morning off to rest!" Iruka proclaimed.

The moment the words came from his mouth she was gone like lightning! Uchiha's be damned! Dead _or_ alive!

Hoshi sighed to herself as she trotted around the village. _Finally_! A break from the annoying paranormal. She put her arms behind her head and relaxed wandering. She didn't have a particular destination in mind, but it was nice to be _by herself_ for a moment.

Hoshi just wandered for a while. It was pretty quiet. It was morning and not many people were out and about. It was nice.

"Hey, lil miss over there!" A man from one of the stands shouted. Hoshi looked to her left, then to her right before pointing at herself in question.

"Yeah you!" The older man proclaimed. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah I was given the morning off for competence!" Hoshi yelled back laughing to herself. She didn't actually do it for the reasons Mom-sensei thought, but that was okay. She was happy with the morning off.

"That's great!" The man shouted "Here, come have a bowl of ramen! On the house!" The man shouted with a kind smile. He seemed sincere enough.

Hoshi walked over and sat in one of the stools waiting as the man prepared it.

"People come for miles to enjoy my ramen." The man bragged.

"Sounds good." Hoshi said simply watching him work. Truthfully she was just glad to have food of any sort. She hadn't had anything since dinner the night before.

There was a rustle to her right and Hoshi looked up to see a lot of orange. Ew. More bright colors.

"Well mornin' Naruto!"The Ramen stand owner greeted. "Don't you have school?"

"Don't worry old man! I'll go for the afternoon. For now I want some ramen!" Naruto proclaimed

Hoshi looked over to see the class clown in the flesh. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes, with a big sloppy smile. He kinda reminded her of Yondaime a little. It's probably just the stupid hair cut. Hoshi folded her arms and laid them on the counter in wait.

"So why you skipping out?" Hoshi asked suddenly, she didn't really know what brought her to question him. She'd known of Naruto for years and never really questioned anything he did before.

Naruto turned to face the purplette surprised, he didn't seem used to people just striking up random conversations with him."I slept in..." Naruto admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck embaressed.

"Lame excuse" Hoshi said and rolled her eyes with a smile, just after a young woman placed a big bowl of ramen in front of Hoshi, Hoshi of course indulged herself in it. It was quiet, except of course for Naruto's loud slurping that made Hoshi giggle at his rough behavior. By the time she finished her bowl, Naruto had already eaten three. She could see why though, it really was delicious.

"If I order a second bowl what kind should I get?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto stopped mid-slurp and proceeded to animatedly tell her about all the different kinds. "Origional of course is awesome! Pork is good too, and miso is one of my favorites" he ranted on with his mouth still full.

Hoshi went pale and reconsidered a second helping. "You should um... swallow."

Naruto gave her a surprised look before swallowing back the food left in his mouth. It was disgusting!

An awkward moment of silence between the two passed before Hoshi stood up. "Well I should get going, I need to get cleaned up and ready for the academy."

Naruto whipped around and turned her way with a surprised look on his face. "You go to the academy too?"

Hoshi stood there twitching. _Really?_ Yea Naruto, I'm in your class.

His eyes became sparkly as he stared toward her. "You even know my name! I knew I was going to become famous one day! I am the greatest ninja EVER!"

Hoshi looked at him and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Riiiiight. Well I have to go..." Hoshi said about to walk away.

"Wait! You're my first fan! Don't leave yet! I'll give you an autograph!" He yelled running towards her.

"I have to go get ready!" Hoshi said trying to run towards her house. Naruto was insistent on tagging after. "Look if you want you can come over while I get ready, but you have to stay in the living room okay?" She asked turning back towards him giving him a stern glance.

"Sure thing!" He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

Hoshi rolled her eyes trying not to laugh. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along "Come on slow poke!" The two took off together hand in hand laughing.

Naruto's laugh didn't die out though. "This is so cool! I've never been to a classmate's house before!" He said "Whooping!" and taking off faster then Hoshi could quite keep up.

She looked towards him and laughed. His smile was so contagious! "Hey Naruto stop dragging me! We passed my house!" She yelled to him trying now to pull him in the other direction.

Naruto stopped and stared backwards "Which one?" He asked glancing back and forth between the neighboring houses.

"The one with the big green Haruno symbol on it!" She said before taking back her hand and heading the pale green house, red banner hung from the gate with a green circle in the middle of it.

Hoshi opened the door without hesitation. "Mooooom~! I'm back!" she yelled heading up the stairs.

White hair and green eyes popped out of the door way towards the kitchen. "Is school over already? Where's your sister?"

"Still at school, sensei gave me the morning off I'm going to go change clothes and head back." She said and started up the stairs.

"Whose your friend?" Her mom asked suddenly.

"That's Naruto! He's escorting me back to school. Be nice!"

Hoshi closed her door and gave out a huff.

"How could you just leave us like that?" She heard Obito's voice come from behind her, doing a 180 she found Obito and Shisui standing there. Obito glaring at her and Shisui observing, not having been here before.

"DO I NOT GET FIVE MINUTES OF PEACE WHILE CHANGING! GET OUT!" She yelled and proceeded to throw things at them, that just passed through their bodies and hit the wall.

"Did you forget we're ghosts?" Shisui asked with a smirk.

"The most annoying ghosts in existence." She mumbled before stomping over and pushing them both out her wall. She walked to her window and stared down at them. "AND STAY OUT!" five minutes... five minutes, was it really too much to ask? Hoshi glanced at the clock before rushing to her closet and throwing on new clothes. Apparently it was, they were going to be late!

Hoshi ran down the stairs to see her mom babying Naruto, giving him sweets and telling him stories of when Hoshi was a little kid.

"Her father pushed her in the water!" Her mom laughed loudly. "You should have seen her face, it was the cutest look of horror you could imagine!"

Naruto just sat there gorging on sweets and listening intently. He was paying more attention then she'd ever seen him pay to an adult before.

Hoshi sighed "Mooooom! Please don't embarrass me! We're going to be late Naruto lets go!"

"Let me bag up the rest of the dumplings for him first!" Her mom insisted.

"Look you do that and I'll just bring it to him later! We have to go!" Hoshi yelled. Naruto stayed fairly and unusually quiet. He looked a bit perplexed on what to do or say.

"Okay sweetie! Have a good day! I love you!" Her mom said and made sure to kiss Hoshi's forehead before letting the purplette free.

"Thank you miss Haruno!" Naruto said with a big grin and a bow.

"Oh your very welcome! Do come by soon! I worry never seeing Hoshi's friends." Her mom said hugging Naruto a bit too tight.

"Mom he can't breathe! Let the boy go!" Hoshi yelled trying to pull Naruto out of her mom's grasp. She pulled him along running down the street, but yelled back loud enough for her mom to hear. "I love you too and sorry, but we have to go!"

Naruto was laughing again and Hoshi's face was red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about her. She gets attached rather quickly."

"You're mom was so cool!" Naruto idled with bright eyes. "I wish my mom was like that!" he exclaimed laughing happily.

"Yeah? She's okay I guess. Shes a mom. Why, what's your mom like?"

"...I dunno... I never met her. Both my parents died when I was very young."

"Oh... I'm sorry... If it makes any difference I'm adopted. I don't remember my real family. I wish I did."

"You're lucky" Naruto replied with a grin trying to lighten the mood. "I wish I was adopted like you."

At that Hoshi realized how lucky she really was. She had a family. Not everyone was quite so lucky. Especially in the shin obi world. It may not be her birth family, but it was her's and that's what really mattered. The academy came into view and they both stopped at the building's doors. "Tell you what Naruto I'll adopt you as my brother! You can be my family now." Hoshi said looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto's eyes became watery and he started sniffling, before he started to completely bawl. Leaving Hoshi at a loss at what to do. "Uh Naruto? Are you alright?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Is he _crying_?

"I-I'm fine." he stated rather nasally. "Ju-just something in my eye!" He proclaimed with a loud sniff.

"Um, if you say so."

The bell signifying the end of lunch rang and Hoshi quickly pulled Naruto towards the classroom before they were late.

"Feeling better Hoshi?" Iruka asked with a 'motherly' smile on his face the moment he saw the purplette. His eyes were closed after in the smile.

"Much, thank you sensei." Hoshi said with a small bow in respect.

Iruka's eyes opened and he smiled wider at Hoshi before he saw Naruto. "NARUTO? WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING! YOU SKIPPED CLASS AGAIN?"

"Uh about that sensei... I mean... its just..."

"What Naruto's trying to say is he was up late training with me and felt so exhausted he passed out." Hoshi said cutting him off. "He worked so hard that I took him home and turned off his alarm, he seemed to need the break. My apologies sensei." Hoshi said bowing lower.

Iruka hugged the both of them and started bawling out. "OH MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENTS WORKING SO HARD! NARUTO I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! THANK YOU HOSHI YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD INFULENCE ON HIM!"

Hoshi and Naruto both sweat dropped at his affection and tried to inch out of his grip. After a moment Iruka leg go, regaining his composure. Hoshi just pulled Naruto away before Iruka started again. To much lovin!

As the two walked to their seats Hoshi saw Sasuke sitting with a bunch of his fangirls fighting tooth and nail for the seat next to him. Apparently she wasn't the only one getting too much lovin. He gave her a pleading look, but also an angry one, she abandoned him this morning! Hoshi just snorted and continued to pull Naruto to the back and passed him with a wink. "Later loser." She said before chuckling her way up the stairs. Naruto grinning wildly behind her.

She and Naruto took two seats in the back row on the right, being her original seat from that morning. As she settled in her seat she felt presences emerge behind her. Sure enough there was Shisui and Obito.

Obito hugged her middle and bawled out whining at her about being pushed out the window with a few "HOW COULD YOU"'s and even a couple "YOUR SO MEAN!"'s all the while sniffling with cute tears.

Shisui on the other hand stayed quiet and just leaned against the wall and shot her a look that said 'You will pay for that.'

Hoshi just had one thought. "Oh jeeze..." This could be bad.


End file.
